battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Tank Mine
The Anti-tank mine is an explosive weapon that has been featured in every game of the ''Battlefield'' series except Battlefield Heroes and Battlefield 1943. Anti-tank mines are a type of mine that has a proximity detonating device, allowing them to be highly effective against vehicles. They can be grouped in multiples, increasing blast energy to match armor threat levels. In recent Battlefield games, they have been outfitted with Identity Friend-Foe (IFF) systems so that they will not destroy friendly or neutral vehicles. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Landmine is issued to the Engineer Kit. They are very effective against vehicles and only one is ever needed to destroy any vehicle. File:BF1942_ANTI_TANK_MINE_EFFECT.PNG|The destructive power of landmines Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, he Landmine's are issued to the Engineer Kit. They are very effective against vehicles and only one or two are needed to destroy any vehicle. Both the NVA and US mines have the same explosive power and range; their only difference is the model they use. File:Nvamine.jpg|The NVA Mine in ''Battlefield Vietnam. Battlefield 2 The '''Anti-Tank Mine is issued to the Engineer Kit in Battlefield 2. Like Mines from its predecessors, the Anti-Tank Mine is very effective against vehicles, especially armored ones. It is a pressure mine, meaning that in order for it to detonate, a vehicle must drive over the mine. A single mine can destroy any vehicle on land. However, enemy Engineers can use the wrench to disarm the mine and use it against your team. Like Anti-Personnel Mines used by the Sniper kit, it should be placed in areas where drivers won't expect it. However, since the Engineer kit will have 5 of these mines ready to be used, it can be placed in open areas. Battlefield 2142 The II-29 Motion Mine is an unlockable weapon for the Engineer Kit. It is activated by the proximity of an enemy vehicle. The mine will rise up about one meter and magnetically track the vehicle until coming into contact with it and exploding. When used in combination with the II-14 EMP mine, vehicles can be shut down by the EMP blast and the Motion Mines can hit the vehicle while it is a sitting duck. Multiple mines will take down any armor threat, while a single mine can destroy light vehicles such as the Mk-15 Bandit or the UAZ-8 Ocelot. Battlefield: Bad Company The ATM-00 Anti Tank Mine is issued to the Demolition Kit as an unlockable. It is very powerful, almost being able to destroy any vehicle with a single mine or two. Its main disadvantage is that it only affects vehicles and can only be placed in a single spot. A good strategy is to place them at choke points or on frequently used roads. Charred land on mainland area is also a good place to plant mines, as the blackened earth will camouflage the mine. It is especially effective for defending and ambushes. File:BFBC_ATM-00_ANTI-TANK_MINE.jpg|The ATM-00 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Par for the Course in Conquest mode. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 thumb|300px|right The Anti Tank Mine is issued to the Engineer Kit as a gadget after achieving 4400 points as an Engineer. It returns exactly as it does in the first Bad Company. The Anti-Tank mine is almost identical to C4. A direct "hit" from a single mine can destroy even tanks, however, if only the side of a tank runs over the mine or a tank is using V ARMOR it may survive. These work well in choke points or through regularly used paths of travel. Any weapon shot into the ATM will detonate it however it does have a larger blast radius (similar to a hand grenade). If a path is confirmed to be mined a good tactic is to use the vehicles secondary gunner to scout ahead and shoot mines before running over them. Many people use this because of how helpful it is to the team, being able to deal with tanks without directly targeting them. People also use this because of the ease of obtaining points. When mines are placed nearby, players will hear an automated warning which is extremely helpful in avoiding the mines. A maximum of 6 mines (possible with the explosives upgrade perk or an assisting assault trooper) may be placed at one time. Placing a seventh mine (replenishing an engineer's stock from an ammunition crate) will detonate the first mine laid. Mines persist until a) the player lays a seventh mine, b) any explosive explodes and activates the mine, or c) a vehicle activates the mine, or one of the mines nearby. Mine Laying Jeep.jpg|A Humvee with a rear passenger laying Anti-Tank Mines in Battlefield Bad Company 2 Tactics *When playing as an Engineer, running into the building containing the M-COM Station and throwing all available mines around the objective presents a viable defense tactic. Planting the charge draws in defenders. A grenade can then detonate the mines, causing great damage to the objective and its surroundings and possibly destroying the building the M-COM Station is in. *Anti-Tank Mines are more difficult to spot and destroy when placed in holes created by explosives or behind cover such as tree stumps. *Most vehicles travel along the roads where mines are easy to spot, so placing mines on the sides of roads or behind rubble is most effective. *Anti-Tank Mines have a large kill radius similar to C4 and will kill troops near the vehicle that sets off the mine. *Anti-Tank mines are effective at taking down walls or sometimes whole buildings. *If the enemy team is consistently stealing the team's vehicles, plant mines directly on the vehicle spawn point, so it will be hidden from view by the vehicle when It appears above it, and will detonate if any enemy tries to use the vehicle. *A number of mines placed under a vehicle with 1 or more friendly players (in the vehicle) can be detonated and send the vehicle, along with its occupant flying. Any player inside the vehicle should not plant any mines, to avoid suiciding. This tactic will not work in Hardcore mode. *Players may use mines to cover up the only exit from the enemy base, in order to prevent any vehicles exiting the base. *Players driving ground vehicles with the Electronic Warfare Package active can detect nearby mines and will have mine icons flashing on their mini-map allowing them to destroy or evade them. This is useful when traversing through a possibly mined area. *Players in IFVs/MBTs with the Active Armor Upgrade active will survive one mine hit unless the mine planter uses the Improved Demolitions specialization. Trivia *Mines can be destroyed easily with a small amount of damage. Even drilling it with a repair tool In either Bad Company game will cause it to be destroyed. *Mines placed in shallow water can be triggered to detonate by enemy naval craft that pass over them, destroying the vehicle and killing the occupants. *If a player stands directly on a mine, the body will completely disappear when it detonates. *On incredibly rare circumstances, it is possible to get a headshot with the Anti-Tank Mine. *It is possible to send players flying across the map at incredible speed by placing numerous mines under and around a vehicle. ru:Противотанковая мина Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Explosives Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free